


Shades of Violet

by kyraensui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altean Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Angel/Demon Relationship, Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Courtship, Emperor Lotor (Voltron), Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gentle Kissing, Implied Mpreg, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Foster Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Omega Keith (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Krolia (Voltron), Prince Keith (Voltron), Protective Krolia (Voltron), Public Display of Affection, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Sensual Play, Sickfic, Soft Lotor (Voltron), Top Lotor (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: Random one-shot stories for Keith and Lotor.A place where I can archive prompt ideas that would pop up at inconvenient times, but nonetheless, guilty pleasures to write.





	1. Similar Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt idea:** Soft A/O dynamics with premise of Keith accidentally went into another reality from a normal scouting mission and met a different Lotor with an unorthodox relationship.

_Galran._

 

He recognized the characters, but he was not proficient enough to read majority painted on the wall. Halo screens after halo screens of Galran languages with images of graphs and wave lengths were plastered around the room’s wall. It was a place Pidge would love to be in if she was here.

 

His fingers were curious to touch and understand.

 

“I appreciate your docile behavior now that I am making better progress without your volatile actions.”

 

He sighed.

 

“But I can understand the transgression of your earlier actions based upon my appearance.”

 

“It was my-”

 

“Instincts. I know as we both have Galran blood in our system.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

Keith was curious as he turned to face the man who has his back turned to him. Never once took his eyes off the halo screen and fingers in constant motion across the terminal pad.

 

“Your markings and your fighting techniques. Quite unique. I wish to learn more about your genes, but I rather not have my beloved mate spend anymore ticks in your reality.”

 

“Is he..” as Keith took a few steps closer to Lotor.

 

“In this reality, he is part Altean and part Terran such as yourself.”

 

“You said beloved mate. As in he is your lover?”

 

“Yes. An omega too, but I can tell you do not understand the meaning. A special secondary gender trait for this universe.”

 

Keith’s mouth ‘o’ in silence as he was careful not to disturb the Galran Prince with his work. He tiptoe carefully to his right side to view what Lotor was focus on.

 

“How…” His words were hesitant to come out. He took a deep breathe. “How is this reality like?”

 

Lotor’s fingers paused.

 

“If I was not so blind from my thirst of knowledge, then I would not have accepted my beloved’s request to test this out.”

 

Keith took two steps back and turned with his back facing Lotor. His hands clasped together behind his lower back.

 

“If only your alternate self can think like you do here, then we would not have become enemies.”

 

“Have you or your other Paladins care to make my other self understand?” His fingers went back to typing. “To retrieve something he had yearn for.”

 

“I guess we did not.”

 

“He sounds similar to Empress Allura except we do not have Voltron or the lions. Those were lost when my father destroyed the plans with Alfor so it will not come into fruition.”

 

He had some time. Whatever seconds to minutes or hours he has before he can return. The reality was polar opposites where Altean ruled the universe and the Galras are hunted down.

 

Which comes to the Galran behind him. He was strikingly gorgeous as usual, but he was not a conniving being like his counterpart.

 

If he had to compare with this Lotor, he would be like a mix of Shiro and Pidge. He has the strength for not only in combat, but leadership to stand by his conviction. His intelligence can rival with the combination of Pidge, Matt, and Hunk.

 

What about his counterpart? What was he like? How does he look as an Altean?

 

“Do not dwell too much, little Paladin. You will be home soon.”

 

“What if I don’t want to go back?”

 

He wants to know. _No_ , he needs to know.

 

“You will. Your presence alone can cause or disrupt unknown effects for both your and my realities.”

 

He paused and slightly turned his body halfway with one palm on the terminal.

 

“In my beloved’s eyes, your Paladin friends are the very ones who threw away what compassion they had to show their loyalty for their Empress.”

 

Keith’s throat felt swollen and constricted. He swallowed hard as he turned around with his breathing hitched.

 

Cerulean eyes. They were deep and rich in emotions he had not seen within the counterpart.

 

_Compassion and sorrow._

 

Not once he had called his name. It was only beloved. Or was it his way to show how deeply he cares for his counterpart.

 

A tiny prick struck his heart quickly and silently as Keith continues to stare at Lotor’s eyes.

 

“I appreciate your wish to stay, but this is not your true home. Your home is beyond this wormhole.”

 

Keith followed his line of sight as Lotor turned his head and gave a quick side tilt.

 

There it was. The white wormhole that he fell through moments ago by accident.

 

He will be home. With his friends and Marmora family.

 

“Go, little Paladin.” as Keith turned and stared at Lotor. “Please do understand why I must rush you back.”

 

“I think….I think I do.”

 

Another tiny prick, but it was gone the moment it came in his mind.

 

“He loves you too..”

 

Lotor’s smile were gentle and soft when words came out of his own mouth. The white light behind him became brighter.

 

“I—I will do my best to talk with your counterpart and show him a different kind of hope.”

 

“Please do.”

 

His visions are now engulfed in white and sounds becoming softer with one hand stretching out. He closed his eyes. A word came out gentle before losing his conscience.

 

_“Keith.”_

 

His arms stretched out wide as he could see the familiar white, fluffy hair coming out the wormhole. His movement were swift to catch the fallen figure and held him close to his chest. His fingers combed through silky white hair and a chaste kiss on top of his head.

 

His beloved is back.

 

“Lotor?”  His words came out shaky and uncertain.

 

“Yes, my beloved Keith.” Lotor released his pheromones to calm his mate. “You’re back.”

 

With some strength left, Keith lifted himself with his arms wrapped around Lotor’s neck and nuzzled his nose on his scent glands.

 

“Easy, beloved.” He could feel his beloved omega trembling in his arms. His arms cross-locked on his omega’s back and pulled him closer.

 

He gave several more kisses. He can smell and sense fear emitting from his beloved. After easing Keith’s turbulent emotions, his mindhad made up. Not from what the other Keith had mention, but what he can feel now. His beloved in his arms.

 

“Let’s scrap this project.”

 

One was enough.

 

It was not worth losing someone so precious, so dear to his heart for the sake of science. He understands it now.

 

He hopes his counterpart understands it too.

 

“We will find another solution to win this war.”

 

Keith nodded and buried his face into Lotor’s collar.

 

“Together,” his voice muffled against his mate’s collarbones. “we do this together.”

 

His cheek sits on top of Keith’s fluff hair with his hand stroking behind his head.

 

“I promise.”

  
  
  
  



	2. Engaged with a stubborn lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt ideas:** Sick Keith, concern Lotor and Kosmo appears.

Just one more meeting. One more meeting to go and Keith will be able to relax. His whole body was sore since yesterday, and it has gotten worse this morning. He merely drank enough cold water to keep his body from getting hotter and took his time in the shower to relax his sore muscles. He was sorely tempted to take pills, but he was unable to decipher what some of the small bottles are in Altean.

 

It would be bad if he had taken a wrong pill. They would have one less Paladin for the meeting, let alone the leader of their group.

 

His sweaty hands placed on the cool wall as he struggled to walk. His unknown space flu has gotten worse by the minutes, but he didn’t get to eat anything earlier so his stomach was growling at him with a couple of twists and turns. He should ask Hunk after the meeting to make something light for his upset stomach.

 

He just has to sit through the meeting and hoping he can stay focus on the agendas. Most of all, he did not want to distract the one important person from his sickness.

 

The moment he looked up and blinking to focus, there he was. The person who currently occupied his thoughts and worries. Keith quickly turned around and walked the opposite directions to avoid his lover and also, the Emperor of the Galra Empire.

 

Lotor paused in his steps with one of his brows quirked with amusement and then, shook his head when he saw what Keith was trying to do.

 

Keith was avoiding him on purpose, and he knew why. The other Paladins, especially Shiro, has spoken to him earlier about Keith’s health. It was admirable for the Black Paladin and former Blade of Marmora to continue with his duties, but it can be quite frustrating at the same time when he has been told to stay in bed and rest up.

 

“Where do you think you going, Keith? The meeting is the other way.”

 

Keith paused and stood up straight as he can without wall support. Clearing his throat a couple of times which became hoarser from his coughing fit, he spoke softly in hopes of masking his sore throat.

 

“I just forgot something.”

 

“Are you hiding something from me?”

 

He shook his head, but rested his hand on the side as he was getting dizzy.

 

“No. Not at all.” He took a deep breath. “You should head first to the meeting and I will be right behind.”

 

He could hear Lotor took a step forward from the soft clack of his boots. He took another step away.

 

“Keith.”

 

“I’m fine!” He took a few steps away. “I just need to use the restroom.”

 

Lotor watched Keith with concerns in his eyes. He knew if he took another step, Keith would continue to move away from him.

 

He had only one option.

 

He glanced to his side and placed his hand on top of Keith’s cosmic wolf’s head who has been quiet during the whole exchange.

 

“Please.” Lotor spoke softly.

 

Kosmo looked up with a quick nose nuzzling in Lotor’s palm and disappears on the spot with sparkling lights lingering after.

 

With his arms stretch out and spread apart, he did not have to wait too long before a familiar body appeared in his arms. He can tell the person felt embarrassed or did not want to show how flush he was from his flu by covering his face.

 

Lotor looked at his side with a small smile at Kosmo.

 

“Let them know I have acquired their leader, and he will be unable to attend. Please do let the Yellow Paladin know to bring something light for Keith to eat.”

 

Another glance at his master and back at Lotor, Kosmo nodded and disappears again.

 

“You turned my wolf against me.” Keith mumbled.

 

Lotor chuckled. “He was worried about you too; my love, as do I. Let’s clean you up and put you to bed.”

 

“I’m not a child!” Keith lightly scolded his lover.

 

“You are acting like one now.” He adjusted his hold to make sure Keith does not escape and headed towards their room. To stop his little lover from squirming, Lotor would nip his ear. There was something about nipping his ear that calms him when he found out on accident.

 

Lotor’s temporary room was more spacious than other rooms beside Princess Allura’s. Everything was decorated in Galran colors to have a homey feel. Once in awhile, Keith would sneak in and sleep on the spacious, firm bed where he can wrapped himself in Lotor’s scent.

 

That’s what Keith just did after a nice, warm bath and changed into his new maroon pajamas that Lotor had bought, but kept in his closet. He was like a content cat.

 

His content hums sounds like purring when he felt Lotor’s hand on his head and massaging his scalp. He felt so much better than before and it was all because of his concern lover.

 

“Now, get some rest, and I will come again to check on you.”

 

“You feel good.” Keith’s hands wiggles out from his blanket and grabs his lover’s wrist as he pulled them down to his cheek. His cheek nuzzled against his warm palm.

 

“Can you stay a little longer? Until I fall asleep?”

 

A small smile appeared and leaned down for a chaste kiss on his lover’s head.

 

“Yes, my little lion. They can wait a little longer.”

 

“Thank you.” Keith’s voice became softer, and his eyes felt heavy. Seconds later, his breathing became steady and even.

 

There was careful movements behind his lover’s sleeping form and gave a nod. Kosmo came in quietly and was careful with his movements when he hopped on the bed. With a yawn and stretching his body, Kosmo curled right behind Keith.

 

“Rest well, my stubborn little lover.”

 


	3. Secret Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Lotor is in a rut and misses Keith. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Contains mild sexual content such as anal fingering, cock riding, love bites and lots of kissing.**

 

“Yes. Our Emperor sends his apology for the sudden change in schedule.” Acxa bows. “I presume the new date is much to your liking.”

 

She stood quietly as she listens to the leader’s foreign tongue which sounds more like slurps and croaks. After a couple of ticks, the leader agreed to their new schedule and ended their communication without a proper farewell. She didn’t care. The leader was narcissistic fool who gravels under his mistress.

 

Acxa pinched her nose bridge and sighed. She has few more calls to make sudden arrangements and changes for the Emperor’s itineraries. With another quick adjustment of her hair, she placed another call with another leader.

 

He will owe her big time for this mess. She will give Lotor a good earful once she was done with the calls.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He knows Acxa will give him a good lecture once finished, but at this moment, he does not dwell in the consequence. It was a simple matter that he can handle later. However, his current matter cannot be put off any further.

 

Right now, he wants to savor this moment. The feel of soft locks combed between his fingers like smooth silk and the tastes of sweet nectar coated on soft lips. It was a divine and delicious feeling. His cravings for this moment with this splendid creature has not subsided, but instead, intensified with each passing moments.

 

What feels more divine was the warmth spread across his lap and hot moisture soaked on the hem of his shirt and top parts of his pant. He will have his servants clean this up later. This would usually irritate him, but he would forgive it this time.

 

Correction. Lotor will always be forgiving with him whenever he comes for a visit even if he purposely drags their meetings to keep him longer.

 

His lips breaks away from the sweet contact and begins to trace along the jawline to his neck and down around the collarbone area. With flesh this pale and succulent, he wants to keep nibbling until it was filled with his love bites.

 

Both hands locked on tight around his slim, curvy hips. This one was sensitive-very sensitive with the way his body squirms. Lotor licked his lips and grins when one hand slithered back and down until his fingers made moist contact. His fingers took its time to admire the firmness and plumpness of the surrounding flesh and muscles before returning to the center. 

 

Lotor kept his firm grip as one finger went to administrate inside and out before adding another finger. It was the only spot open since the other was currently occupied. His beautiful body fit wonderfully on his lap.

 

“Lotor!” He gasps, withers, and out of breath.

 

Lotor loved it. Kisses were addicting enough, but this one, this new position will be something he wants his little lover to greet him like this every time.

 

The way he called out his name breathlessly. The way his body melts with his sensual touches as he admires them dearly. It has been far too long from their last meeting that he carelessly threw away his Emperor duties the moment Keith stepped inside. He gave in to his long-awaited desires.

 

“Lotor, I need to--” Another gasps escaped through his lips.

 

“Keith.” His hot breath whispers in his ear. “It has been too long I’ve seen you. To touch you. To kiss you. I do not want to wait any longer now that you are right here and by the universe, you feel so perfect and wonderful.”

 

“The Alliance meeting.” With soft moans as he tries to speak coherently. “Your meetings with Garrison and the Coalitions.” Another thrust and gasps. “I only came to see if you agree with their terms.”

 

“I will look over them later.” as Lotor sucks and nibbles at the juncture of Keith’s neck. “You are far more important right now. Do you know how much I’ve missed you? How long I waited for this day to see you?”

 

Keith’s moans went a notch higher and his body went lax with his forehead rested on Lotor’s broad shoulder. It was a small moment to keep check on his breathing.

 

“You didn’t even give me a chance to speak before locking the doors, telling Acxa to reschedule all your appointments, striping me bare, and placing me directly over your lap.”

 

Keith softly cursed. “I can’t believe you were already hard.”

 

“You look exquisite at your barest form.”

 

He covered his face with both hands and mumbled. “It’s embarrassing.”

 

“It is only second nature in the Galra blood to give in our desires before our beloved. You should have wear something else beside your Paladin armor. Although, I do not mind if you come with minimal to no clothing in my presence all the time.”

 

“Pervert! Don’t tell me you had thoughts of taking me on the spot whenever you see me? Even in meetings with other leaders? Or...or”

 

Lotor chuckles. “Yes. To show the universe that you are mine, but I am very well restraint in keeping my desires in check. Although, the idea was quite tempting and that’s including inside the Black Lion.”

 

He punched him lightly squared on his chest. Keith knew how much Lotor wants him, but he did not expect the extent of it. He appreciates it, but at the same time, he does not know how to reciprocate the feeling.

 

“Enough talk about work.”

 

His fingers removed with a pop and placed underneath his beloved’s chin as he pushed him back slightly with his moist thumb tracing on Keith’s lower lip. Keith had came in the right time when he was at his limit. There were many options Lotor could have deal on his own and it was not a problem when he was alone until Keith waltz into his life and struck it all down.

 

“I will listen to everything you say after,” Lotor rocked his hips forward and was rewarded with Keith withering in pleasure. “I get my Keith fix. I’ve made sure my schedule is all cleared today for this moment. I've waited with utmost patient for your arrival. I am already at my limit, my dear Keith, and I cannot wait any longer.”

 

“But I need to report back…”

 

Keith could feel Lotor’s grin formed against the side of his mouth. Lotor was not going to let him go anytime soon.

 

“I have personally send my regards to your leader Shiro and the Princess of our long night of negotiation.”

 

“Lotor---!” Keith's words were cut off with Lotor’s tongue invading inside his mouth and his arms cross locked around Lotor’s neck as Lotor had not forgotten his own needs with each thrust and strokes. His rational mind lost in the state of ecstasy.

 

Keith should have known that Lotor won’t let him leave without having his satisfying the needs of taking him. It was going to be a long night ahead of him and wonders if he will still have any strength left by morning.

 

He wondered if Allura and maybe Shiro sent him on purpose knowing Lotor will gladly agree on any terms they asked for if they sent him. Keith will have to give them an earful when he gets back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Princess, don’t you think it’s quite an underhand method?”

 

“Hm?” as Princess Allura turned around with one of her mice in her hands. “I only agree to Lotor’s term if he was willing to listen ours if I sent Keith instead of the other Paladins”

 

“I understand Lotor has not seen Keith for many months, but Keith has other duties to attend too as the leader of Voltron.”

 

“Yes, but you can also fill in that shoe, Shiro. Beside, this will be an easy assignment for Keith and we’ll get the answers we want soon enough.”

 

“What does he mean it will take all night to negotiate? I understand it takes hours, but all night? I do not get it.”

 

Allura can only shake her head.

 

“Shiro, do you truly understand the relationship between Keith and the Emperor of the Galra Empire?”

 

“Besides the fact they are in secret, long distance relationship and Keith refuses to go into greater details of how far they are in.”

 

 _Oh boy_. Allura thought. She might as well break it to him.

 

“And what most couples do when they want to go further in their relationship.”

 

Lotor will owe her big time after today once Shiro finds out.

 

“They would... He would...” Shiro paused. 

 

Allura smiled innocently and turned back around as she plays with her mice. Several ticks later, everyone on the ATLAS felt tremendous shake on the ship as if it was an earthquake had occurred except they were in the air.

 

She took a peek over her shoulders to watch Shiro talking to himself and doing random body gestures after his loud outbursts. He paced around the main bridge and stopping himself many times as if he wanted to leave, but went against it.

 

She blinked when her eyes made direct contact with Shiro’s grey-ash eyes. He looked like he was kicked out and left for in the rain except there was no rain in the ship.

 

“Keith is like a brother. They better have protection if they are going to have... have….”

 

Shiro looked and sound like a broken toy and today was probably not the best time to let Shiro know. She turned to look at her mice and gave an apologetic smile.

 

“Let’s leave it to Coran to deal with Shiro.” She spoke low enough for Shiro not to pick up. “He can explain better about the Galra’s mating cycle.”

 

Until then, she was going have to knock out Shiro before he goes and do something stupid that he will regret. She finally understands why Keith did not want to talk about his relationship with Shiro.

 

He was an overbearing space dad.

 


	4. Sweet Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Demon King Lotor asks for Angel Prince Keith’s hand in marriage, but Angel King Shiro cockblocks Lotor from tainting him. 
> 
> Lotor will always find ways to entice and tease his angel prince. 
> 
>  
> 
> **It does contains very mild sexual contents.**

“Your Highness, please.”

 

That only amused the man more as he felt warm, moist touches around his pale neck. His arms pinned and crossed high over his head by a single hand. The other hand roamed over his sensitive skin, as if admiring, underneath his blush red tunic shirt.

 

“I only wish to admire a beautiful angel in front of me.”

 

He wiggled and twisted his body to break free, but the man above didn’t budge once. His body shivers again from warm air breathing down his exposed neck.

 

“How greedy of the king to keep you hidden away from my gracious eyes.”

 

“Shiro? What do you mean?” He asked. “He can be overbearing at times, but he does not mean harm.”

 

Lotor snorted.

 

“Indeed he doesn’t. He does it very well that I cannot find flaws in his ethics. However,” Lotor leans close to his angel’s ear and nibbles his shell. He whisper with added husk. “he shouldn’t interfere my courtship with you, my dear Angel Prince Keith.”

 

“Lotor!” Keith gasped, but muffled quickly by Lotor’s mouth to drown out his voice.

 

“Not so loud, beautiful.” Lotor whispered against his lips. “You wouldn’t want Shiro to see you like this now would you?”

 

Keith shook his head. His brother will be beyond piss if he sees them making out in his room. It wasn’t his fault. Lotor had snuck into his room the moment his servants left when he was changing his clothes.

 

It was so sudden. The hand that was once on his back came around and attacked his sensitive nipples. Lotor’s way of courtship were stark contrast of their angelic ways. 

 

Then again, Lotor was no angel so it does not apply. He was the newly appointed Demon King after Lord Zarkon stepped down to be with his one and only wife at her side for her long recovery.

 

Which makes the saying, ‘the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.”

 

Keith still remembers it to this day. He was there with brother when Lotor was crowned. The whole ceremony was grand and it was his first time stepping foot in the Demon World.

 

Shiro refused to let his only brother be exposed their tainted lifestyle after encountering Lotor when he was still a prince. He had heard that Lotor refused several courting invitations including from prominent families. To add more fuel to his fire, he made his loud declaration to everyone on his mother’s birthday party that Keith will be his bride.

 

No room for arguments. Just like his father who stayed faithful with his mother and the one who abolished the long tradition of having more wives. But Lotor will be the first king to marry an angel of royalty. 

 

There was no way in hell (no pun intended) that he will be the one in the dress if he accepts the proposal.

 

Lotor locked his eyes on him immediately after the crown settled on his head with a mischievous smirk. And that was when Shiro refused every single meetings and luxurious gifts sent towards Keith.  

 

His speeches were filled with idealistic and realistic promises that shows their new King’s strong conviction. To show he can be great, or greater, than his father. Crowds roared and cheered at their new king before being quieting down by Lotor’s hand gestures.

 

“I have said it before as your prince and I will say it again in front of all my people and guests. But especially to the beautiful angel sitting in the royal box.”

 

Keith cocked his head and looked at his brother whose expression were harden as he did his best to calm him.

 

“With the rights of nature, I declare for Prince Keith’s hand in courtship, engagement and marriage.” He smirked.

 

Keith’s jaw dropped and his eyes dilated. He could not believe it. The crowds went wild at Lotor’s loud declaration. It explains everything why he was restricted from meeting the former prince alone. It also explains how the servant’s quarters were decorated with lavish decors.

 

Lotor had been courting him for half a century and he was oblivious to notice until now.

 

His arms was grateful for its release from the long hold, but now, his body was bombarded with double pleasures. Same hand continues to explore his torso area, moving downward and around his slim waist in a slow pace. Calloused fingers combed through his hair with gentleness as he was being pulled closer.

 

His tongue continues to assault inside of his mouth. This was Lotor’s saying. True to his propose words.

 

“Lotor.” Keith pants when Lotor broke away and moved down to his neck. He nibbled, kissed, and licked his neck like he was most delicious meal.

 

“I want you, Keith. Only you. The angel of my desires.”

 

Keith moans and felt his knee buckled if it wasn’t for Lotor held him firm with both hands on his waist.

 

“You’re not fragile nor a caged bird. You wish to be free. I know you wish to travel places and experience new cultures.”

 

Lotor pulled Keith by the wrist as he sat on the nearest chair and strategically place the angel over his lap. He grinned in amusement when he saw flush red painted across his angel’s cheek.

 

It was on purpose. He wanted Keith to feel it, but would never defiled him without his consent. His mother drilled him well to control his demonic urges especially when attracted to someone as pure as Keith.

 

“I can give you all that if you accept my unyielding lust and desire for you. It would sound crude to your way of upbringing, but swear on my life to my ancestor’s graves, I am attracted to you more than your angelic body.”

 

“Wha...t?” He was confused.

 

“Well, you have a cute face.” He was rewarded with a weak punch on his shoulder blade. Lotor chuckled. “But it was your compassion that caught me. Ensnared me with your gentle soul.”

 

“Stop!” Keith covered his red-hot face. “Don’t go sentimental after displaying your horny side earlier.”

 

Lotor’s brow quirked and his smile has shifted into a wicked grin.

 

“Oh?” He hummed. His hand moved up to brush Keith’s hair behind his ear. “Did I accomplish in enticing my beautiful angel?”

 

“If you…” Keith murmured behind his hand. “If you can convince Shiro to accept you without using any underhand method, then I will.”

 

“A deal. I will swoon your overbearing brother to love me.”

 

Lotor laughed out loud when Keith began to rapid punch his chest and calling him a cheater. It felt good. He had not laugh like this for ages. Most of all, he felt he had accomplish a dream that seems impossible to achieve.

 

He reassured his embarrassed, but adorable angel that he didn’t meant that way. Keith’s brother was more to his cousin’s liking.

 

It struck him. Keith looked at him curiously. If he had fluffy ears, he imagined it wiggling. He licked his lips and made mental notes to what he want to dress Keith that accentuates his bodacious body.

 

“Say Keith, there is someone I like to formally introduce to your brother. Can you speak with him and ask for an private audience?”

 

“Sure.” Keith felt unsure, but went ahead to agree. “Are you trying to set my brother up?”

 

“Yes. It’s about time the stick comes out from his royal behind.”

 

His cousin will enjoy the new challenge. After all, he knew Lance’s ideal creature and Shirogane fits the bill.

 


	5. Mother’s Strange Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Krolia knows best. Her kit deserves an Alpha that meets her strict requirements. 
> 
> Kolivan and Kosmo makes an appearance. 
> 
>    
>  **There is only a mention of mpreg. Per warning, this contains mild sexual content.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter notes: Krolia mentions ‘security briefs’ in this fic. 
> 
> It was created with the softest material like silk or cotton and modifying its composition to withstand tear. Around the crouch area, another material is placed inside and goes up to the buttock area for other purpose. When they have penetrated sex, the material inside stretches into a thin condom. It will prevent the seed from seeping and staying inside. 
> 
> She has asked Slav to create specially for Keith after she heard him talking about it being created in another reality.

“Keith Yorak Akira Kogane,” Keith winced from hearing his full name, “you need to keep both of your tails secure and hidden. Come to think of it, you didn’t wear your security briefs either. What did I told you about wearing it if you’re going to have sex?”

 

“Mom! I get it! Stop lecturing me like a kit. You’re embarrassing!”

 

“You are my kit!” She sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “I raised you better—“”

 

“Mom!!” Keith whipped his head and glared at his sitting partner who was chuckling. “Lotor! Stop laughing there.”

 

“I do apologize for not controlling my primal urges when I took your son, Krolia, but I made sure to use protection—”

 

“Lotor! You don’t have to tell mom that nor make excuses!”

 

“It will only ease her mind knowing that her only kit of who he’s with and when I have to _help_ with his urges.” He suggested with a smirk.

 

“Lotor!!” Keith stood immediately and yelled so close to his profile face. His face was painted in crimson like the color of a sunset. “Say anymore and you are going to sleep on the floor and banned from my nest.”

 

Krolia raised a brow. This was new to her ears. Her little kit has accepted him to share with his special place.

 

He felt his body stiffen with rippling shivers that his ears and tail pooped out on its own. His usual raven hair changed to snow white. He was spooked from his mother’s sudden screech. It sound eerily as if she was...happy.

 

“I am going to be a grandmother soon!”

 

“MOM!” Keith glared back at his lover who was sitting elegantly like a gentleman with his legs cross and sipping his drink. “Lotor! Tell her I can’t get pregnant.”

 

He was getting impatient.

 

“Don’t sit there quietly while drinking tea, Lotor!”

 

Lotor gave a sly grin.

 

“You’re close to the ripe age, Keith.” Krolia shifted her weight to right with hand placed on her hip. “It’s true when 18 is best when you are most fertile.”

 

Keith covered his face with both hands. His ears flatten hard to drown out her sex talk. It was embarrassing to get lectures from his mother, but mortifying when it was in front of Lotor.

 

“You’re turning 21 soon so there is a 50/50 possibility since you are only part Galra.”

 

“Lotor is half Galra too!”

 

“But when you put half and half together, you get 100 percent! On top of that, he’s part Altean so he has better chance to seed you! I heard Alteans are great with using their mouth and have great refractory.” She gave a thumbs up. “You are very lucky, kit. To have best of both species as your mate.”

 

“MOOOM!!” Keith shook his head and placed both hands over his flatten ears.

 

“Kolivan is excited too. To be an uncle.”

 

“This is embarrassing.” Keith whimpered.

 

“Krolia, may I have a private moment with Keith?”

 

“I’ll be with Kolivan when you boys are done.” She waved lazily as she walked away. Lotor watched until her presence was gone.

 

Lotor quickly scooped up and bundled Keith onto his lap. His arms held firm when Keith wanted to wiggle out of his grasp.

 

“I hate you, Lotor.”

 

“Love you too, Keithen.”

 

“You should have stop mom from talking about my sex life!”

 

“I wish I can, but I can’t win against your mom. She seems determine to improve your sex life.”

 

“Why?!” Keith gave a disgusted look. “Eww! I don’t want to hear any of it from my own mother. You are good at giving your silver tongue words.”

 

”Indeed. You enjoyed it when I used my tongue on your most sensitive places.”

 

”That’s not what I mean!!”

 

His body began to feel relax under his lover’s touch. The way his slim fingers scratched behind his sensitive ear. His head tilted towards the touch. To feel more of his gentle rubbing of his thumb on his fluffy ear.

 

“Next time,” Lotor’s voice became low and husky, but filled with warmth against his oversensitive ear, “I can give you private lectures about your hybrid biology and maybe,” His voice made smooth transition to playfulness. “we can do some hands-on experiments too like earlier.”

 

Keith squeaked and glared at his lover for the third time today. His tail raised and poked against Lotor’s chest.

 

“Not here though.” He softly mumbled. “I don’t want to happen it again.”

 

“Of course, my love. We wouldn’t want your mother or others walked in our time of passion again.”

 

Keith pouted with his eyes closed as he beats on his lover’s chest. Lotor laughed with his hand stroking and twirling Keith’s smooth tail.

 

“It was mortifying!”

 

“Your mother wasn’t mortify.”

 

“I am! I can’t believe she just walked in without knocking while…while…” Keith stuttered and burying his face at the crook of his lover’s neck.

 

“In this same exact position except that I was penetrating inside your soft, warm body.”

 

“You didn’t even stop! Mom had to hear us to the end when we climax.” He paused. “And I felt it was longer than usual when you came.”

 

Lotor hummed. “It was one of the best and was hoping for another round.”

 

“Lotor, you pervert! You were turned on!”

 

He smirked and pulled his little lover closer to nip his ear.

 

“What can I say? I feel more vigor in making love with you with an audience.”

 

Lotor’s laugh echoed in the room with Keith clawing and pounding his chest. His human side had kept him reserved and would be a hindrance to his Galra side that expresses their affection for their mate openly. It was a way to show others that they were off-limits.

 

For Lotor, it was easy for him to exercise his power as the Emperor and his Alpha.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Krolia, you think kit will be able to conceive?”

 

She hummed. “There are other artificial ways to conceive, but biologically, it would be nice. It’s up to them.”

 

“I see.”

 

“Anyways Kolivan, I’ve noticed the Emperor has exercising his Alpha status lately. He must be serious with my kit.”

 

“Ah.” Kolivan has not looked up, but smiled. “You’ve walked in on them too.”

 

“Oh?” Krolia perked up. “You saw it too.”

 

“Not just I. Most of the members and Paladins of Voltron has _accidentally_ walked in on their mateship.”

 

“Who knew my precious kit is able to catch someone as luxurious as the Emperor of Galra Empire?”

 

“He has capture others——”

 

They paused in their conversation when they heard a familiar scream. They heard another scream. A male voice this time.

 

**“Oh my god!”**

 

It was the Blue Paladin’s voice.

 

**“Get a room you two!”**

 

Kolivan went back to knitting. Krolia smiled happily as she ruffled and petted Kosmo’s head.

 

“My kit is all grown up and ready to take his life to the next stage.”

 

“I meant to ask, Krolia.”

 

“Yes, Kolivan?”

 

His eyes shifted. “Were you the one who has been setting these accidental walk-ins?”

 

Krolia whistled to feign innocent and smiled at Kosmo. He cocked his head.

 

“My kit is so reserved that he attracts many suitors. I’m just helping Lotor to exercise his claim better while shooting them down. Two birds in one stone.”

 

“Kit will be livid if he finds out about your plan.”

 

“Nah. He’ll come to understand. Lotor did. After all, a mother knows best for her kit.” She grinned. “I know Lotor can bring out the best for Keith.”

 

Kolivan just shook his head and went back to knitting, but can’t help to grin. An Alpha parent knows better in finding their kit’s potential suitor, but Krolia is no different except for….

 

“Since Keith is still a virgin, I should give him a tablet about the best sex position to maximum pleasure for higher chances of giving me a grandchild.”

 

Keith has his utmost sympathy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated this chapter to **Saaf** for the comments in every chapters. Here’s one of my take on Krolia’s reaction. :3
> 
> Feel free to request what you like to read next in the comment section!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Feel free to send your ideas too or chat with me at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumublr.com/)**.  <3


End file.
